Unconventional Wisdom
by M14Mouse
Summary: Chip knew this a bad idea but he is going to make this crazy plan work anyway! Post-Nick/Madison break up, Chip/Vida/Xander pairing
1. Unconventional Wisdom

Unconventional Wisdom

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Madison doesn't understand how they can be together. Sadly, she knows that it isn't going to last.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

12_fics theme: 9. wisdom, wise

Madison watched as her sister's hand slipped into Chip's hand. Her other hand was placed on Xander's leg. She sighed softly as she went back to work. She didn't understand it. She knew her sister had the ability to get into the oddest relationships but this one top them all.

She was dating both Chip and Xander. Xander and Chip are dating her. They are dating each other. They didn't have a problem with it. She couldn't understand how they could be together but it has changed them. V changed the most. Sure, her sis was still short tempered and stubborn. Vida was the jealous type. She didn't share well with others. Yet, she seemed to laugh a little louder around them.

She smiled a little more. She didn't snap at everyone who invaded into her personal space. Well…most of the time, she didn't. She seemed to relax a little more. She seemed so happy.

"Why is it so hard to believe, sis?" Vida said.

"Because…it is…it's…" She said.

"It's unmoral? Unconventional? Unlikely? Hell, sis…spit it out."

"I was going to say unnerving and unlikely. It just…you don't share well, V."

Vida sighed.

"I know…but with them…I don't need to share. I mean, they're my boys. I am not going to share them with ANYONE. Chip keeps Xander from bugging me in the morning. I'm not a morning person. I mean…I like doing it and all."

"SIS…too much information!"

"You asked, Maddie."

"I didn't ask that!"

Vida laughed.

"Look, I know you are worried about me everything. You shouldn't. I'm a big girl."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

Vida paused for a second.

"Then it doesn't work out."

She knew her sister better than that. She knew her sister was in deep.

It still didn't make sense to her at all.

And Xander….well…she could understand Xander. He likes getting laid way too much. Even then, it doesn't explain everything. Xander dated a different girl or guy almost every week. But they have been together for almost two years at least that what her sister said. He seemed to be the same old Xander to her. He flirted, plays videogames with Chip, found ways to drive V nuts, and sat in his chair while everyone else is working.

There are moments when no one is looking and he is surrounded by Chip and Vida, he looked content. Something she rarely saw on Xander's face. She remembered hearing a conversation between Chip and Xander. It made her wondered if she was wrong about this whole thing.

"Are you making it tonight?"

Chip laughed.

"Pleaseeeeee.."

"You want peach cobbler that much, Xan?"

"You make the best food."

She heard some noises that almost caused her to blush.

"Xander! Not in here!"

"V wants blueberry pie. So you two have to decide."

"Blueberry pie…You're going to make my stomach start groaning."

"You always hungry."

"HA! Look who is talking."

"Well, I'm the cook. So, I have the right to be hungry."

That is when she peeked inside. She saw Xander and Chip standing close. Xander's head was pressed Chip's head. Her stomach dropped when she saw their faces. They were so happy.

"So…can you please make both?"

A smile appeared on Chip's face.

"You just want to eat both of them."

"Damn straight."

Chip just laughed.

She sighed as she tried to shake her head of all of these thoughts. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Chip standing there with a cup.

"Here…I thought you might need this."

She frowned as she took the cup. She opened the lid and smelled the aroma of hot chocolate.

"But nothing is bothering me, Chip."

He gave her this look. It almost the same look that Daggeron gave when he knew something was wrong.

"Come on, Maddie. Let's go for a walk."

She sighed as she got up from her chair and followed Chip out of the door. They started walking toward the park.

"Something has been bothering you. V and me have been noticing," Chip said.

She paused for a moment and glanced over at him. That look again. Daggeron has really rubbed off on Chip.

"I…I'm just out of sorts."

"It's Nick, isn't it?"

She stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground.

"When I look at you three, I see something that me and Nick could have. The only thing I get is loneliness. It's just isn't fair. You guys are so happy and I…."

She sobbed. God, she was so weak. She didn't want to cry in front of any of them. She barely talked about Nick since he left. She swore to herself that she wasn't going to cry over him. But here she was…crying. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She burdened her face into his chest.

"Shhh…"

His voice sounded so gentle. It made her cry even more.

"You aren't alone, Maddie. You have us."

"But it isn't the same."

"I know…but one day, you will found someone."

She hiccupped as she looked up at him.

"I…just…"

"Do you want Xander and V to set you up? I'm sure they know some interesting people."

"NO!"

He laughed.

"Maddie…there is someone out there for you. Who knows? Maybe, it will be right in front of you or maybe not. But you will find them. No doubt about it." He said with a smile.

She couldn't help but smile back.

"You're a great friend, Chip. Vee and Xander are lucky to have you."

He just smiled for second then the smile faded into a frown.

"Chip?"

"Is calls for more than hot chocolate. This calls for ice cream!"

Chip grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the ice cream booth. She laughed as she felt herself being pulled along.

In the back of her mind, they shouldn't make it. There are a lot of things working against them. Another part of her is cheering for them all of the way.

End of Unconventional Wisdom

A/N: Another theme bits the dust. This fic will have a sequel. So, look for it in the coming months. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	2. Unconventional Love

Unconventional Love

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip knew Xander and Vida's idea was crazy. At least, he gets to cook the food.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

12_fics theme: 7. gamble

Chip stirred the pasta as he listened to their conversation. He didn't know how either of them thought this one up. He still didn't think it will work. He was afraid that something bad would happen. Maddie and Daggeron were his friends. When V and Xander plan something…it was never good.

"Now, we have to make sure that we pick a place that Nick and Madison never been too," Vida said.

"That is kind of hard since Nick and Maddie went to almost every place in town," Xander said.

"I know…perhaps…the forest would be a good idea. Oh, right…a picnic!"

"Where are we going to get the food at?"

"Why do we need food when we have the best cook in Brairwood right here?"

He didn't dare turn around. He knew what that meant. Puppy dog looks….kisses…and he started to blush. Other stuff. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Baby…will you pleaseeee cook dinner for our plan? Both of them really like your food," Vida said into his ear.

He sighed.

"That is it from me, right? Nothing else?"

"Yup…me and Xander got the plan. You just have to worry about the food."

Oh, boy…he might regret this.

"What type of food is it?"

"Well…perhaps, that chicken dish…or something with pasta."

Maybe, he should have said no.

-MFMF-

"Dinner?" She said.

"Check." Xander said.

"Those glowy fairies we hired to set the stage."

"Check…even if you did sweet talk them."

"Come on…you're jealous that the fairies didn't like you."

"Please…they were drooling over you because your spirit is a fairy."

"So? It's my home tuff. Deal with it. Now…Music?"

"Check….even if I didn't like some of your choices."

"Music buff talking here…The place?"

"I found the perfect place. I wanted show you and Chip…but…it seemed to be a favorite spot for a lot of things."

She smirked for a moment.

"So, you're ready?"

"Let traumatized the kiddies."

"Oh, yes…Call Daggeron a kid….really bright, Xander."

"And that is why you love me."

-MFMFMF-

Madison watched Vida walked into the store. A little more chirper than she normally was but she knew what her sister is up too. Chip spilled all of the beans.

"_They want to do what?" _

"_Set up you and Daggeron on a date." _

"_Why in the world…that…that…" _

"_Insane or something?" He said with a smile. _

"_Yes…I'm going to stop it," She said as she started to move toward the door._

He shook his head and grabbed her shoulder. 

"_No."_

"What?!" 

"_You need this, Maddie. I haven't seen you do anything beside work." _

"_Chip…" _

"_I made your favorite…that chicken casserole dish. Your favorite dessert as well.." _

"_Those raspberry chocolate truffles?" _

_She was drooling. She shouldn't be but Chip made the best food. He nodded his head and smiled. _

"_Think of this way…two friends hanging out. Daggeron needs to relax too. The older kids are killing him." _

"_Stress?" _

"_That and in fact, they keep calling him old dude." _

_She could help but giggle after that. _

"Hey, sis….lets go for a walk."

This evening promised to be interesting.

-MFMF-

Daggeron was slightly amused when he saw Xander approaching him. Even if he was forewarn on what is going to happen.

"_What is wrong? Did something happen?" _

_Chip shook his head as he dragged him away from Rootcore. _

"_Nothing wrong…expect Xander and Vida wants to set up you and Maddie on a date." _

_He blinked for a moment. _

"_What? What made them think of this?" _

_Chip nodded. _

"_You see Maddie has been upset because her break up with Nick. You haven't been on a date since…forever." _

_He groaned softly. _

"_I tried to talk them out of it…but they are really set on this." _

_He smiled softly at Chip._

"_And you?" _

_  
Chip smiled for a moment. _

"_I want my friends to be happy. I think this will be good for you. Good food…good company. Just to relax. No kids….no Leanbow and Nick fights." _

"_Have I been showing?" He said with a sigh _

"_You really have been stressed out, Teach. You are the most patient guy I know…and you looked like you were going to kill those kids yesterday."_

_He groaned as he remembered the boys and the horses._

"_Would you?" _

"_Brigthstar would have stepped on their feet, kicked them where it hurt…or just threw them off." _

"_Remember me to invite your horse to that session." _

_Chip laughed. _

"_Soo…you going to go?"_

"_I don't want to upset their plans…or Madison for that matter." _

"Hey, Daggeron….Would you come outside for a moment? I really need help with a spell," Xander said.

"Of course."

-MFMF-

"Wow…this is going really well," Xander said as he watched Madison and Daggeron on their mini viewing globe.

"Yes…too well…," Vida said with a frown. She glanced over at Chip who was sitting next to his horse. Chip laughed when he keep hiding apples from Brighstar. The horse kept nudging Chip for the apples.

"Who cares? It is working, love!"

"Hmm…you're right…but I wonder…Chip, did you say anything?"

Chip looked up at her with a smile while Brightstar stole the apple out of his hand.

"Nope."

End of Unconventional Love

A/N: I'm debating about adding another chapter to this. But oh, well if I don't. ^___^ Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
